Back To You
by IronicEnding
Summary: What if Sousuke and Kaname had met once as children? What if Sousuke returned many years later, but not as Kaname's bodyguard? Would they still find a way to one another, or walk another path?
1. Lost Childhood

AN: Hi guys. I hope i haven't completely trashed my reputation in the FMP world with that stupid ending i did in Aftermath. Its not a real ending and i will be going back and changing it later one. The reason it is up, is more of a psychological thing to lemme think im done with it, and that its not somethign i have to worry about. Saying i put it on Hiatus is never good enough with me. So hopefully i will be inspired enough to go fix that.

In the meantime i have been thoroughly inspired to write this what if fiction. Its something fresh and new for me, so its got my interest. What if Sousuke and Kaname met, but he wasn't destined to be her 24/7 bodyguard? Would they fall in love? Would they still 'like' each other?

Also what if they had meet each other so many years ago? How did a japanese boy end up abandoned in afghanistan? This is just my take on some of these questions and what ifs, so i hope you enjoy. As always, please read and review. The more thorough, the better!

* * *

"Aw, they look so cute together, don't they?" cooed a young woman with dark brown hair while adoringly watching her child. She had deep brown eyes that cautiously watched every movement her little baby boy made as he interacted with yet another child. 

She was met with a rather gruff response from a man who looked well beyond his years as a slight hint of grey was working into his otherwise jet-black hair. It did manage to serve as a sign of maturity and sophistication, but was more so the results of years of stressful work at the United Nations.

"Yes, they do seem to have become quite attached to one another quickly over these past few months." His discomfort was quickly shown at the compromising situation their children seem to have found themselves.

It wasn't that Shunya Chidori had any problems with the boy, who was the son of his long time friend's the Yamatos, rather the fact his daughter was the one who could use a lesson in manners.

While the two sets of parents were discussing matters in the kitchen, their children were in plain view as they played in the living area. Every time one looked away only to turn back moments later, they noticed that both children seem to have moved a little bit closer together.

Now only a small pile of blocks stood between them as they tried to assemble what could only be a majestic castle worthy of a princess. The young girl stricken with blue hair finished off a tower by placing a cone shaped piece on top which caused her to smile and tilt her head to the side a little bit.

"What do you think Sousuke? Isn't it pretty?" She immediately began twirling her shimmering blue hair around a finger as she awaited the boy's approval. Most other boys her age didn't want to play knight and princess at such a young age, but Sousuke seemed willing enough. He even agreed to do the manly job of building the medieval castle, with satellite television, hot tub, and naturally a microwave.

"Mm hmm. It looks very nice Kaname." He had only glanced up a brief moment to survey his friend's work knowing that if he took too long to judge his friend's talents as a construction worker, he may get hit on the head again.

What he didn't expect, though he really should have by now, was for Kaname to lean over and peck a little kiss upon his cheek for paying her such a well-earned compliment. That being said, it shouldn't have mattered that Kaname knocked over many blocked in the process.

From the kitchen, a loud grumbling noise was emanating from Shunya while his wife managed to hold back a giggle. "Kaname! Behave!" Immediately the little blue haired girl backed away from Sousuke while lowering her head to the floor. There wasn't any shame or embarrassment in her demeanor, not when she was smiling and blushing so profusely.

Sousuke however looked as if he had recently seen a ghost. It wasn't that he disliked or wasn't used to what Kaname got away with three of four times a day, but rather a tinge of guilt that overcame him. While he was very young and didn't understand the ways of adults, he knew his parents respected Kanames. That meant he had to make sure he and his friend Kaname always showed good manners.

Sousuke immediately stood up and did a little salute, something he memorized after watching a few hero films on TV. "Sir, I'm sorry Sir. I will not let such a thing happen again sir!" That much would have been true if Sousuke hadn't crossed his fingers behind his back.

While Kaname went back to recollecting the scattered blocks, she could hear the sound of an amused laugh coming from her father.

Jokingly he spoke, "At ease soldier. You're a good boy—errr man for sticking up for your friend like that, but Kaname has to take responsibility for her actions."

As much as Sousuke liked to pretend and play soldier, it just wasn't in his nature to go out and attempt such a profession. He had too much kindness in him and hated to see others hurt. That's why it was so important for Sousuke to become strong. If he could just become strong, then maybe the bullies would leave the other kids alone just by him using some kind of threat. Someone had to protect those who could not protect themselves yet.

With a stupid grin on his face, Sousuke bowed and turned around before restarting their game of knight and princess. Seeing as he got Kaname in a little bit of trouble, he had that inkling feeling that told him he would be playing the princess this time.

Returning to far more important matters, Shunya returned his attention to the matters being discussed with his long time friends. His wife, whom Kaname received her unusual hair color from, sat quietly at his side.

She was never one to be the quiet domesticated housewife who could only take orders from her husband. Far from it actually. Aya was a wild and free spirit that could never be forcibly contained, though she would also never disgrace her husband by objecting with what he said in public.

"Those two will make an excellent match I think when they grow up. It's uncanny to see two children become so attached like that so quickly. They've only been together for four or five months!" Shunya's observation was quite correct. While he had known the Yamatos for an extended period of time, they had not lived in the same country for years. Now that everyone was back in the United States, at least for the moment, their children could finally meet.

Oh and no, this was hardly the part that Aya Chidori found disagreeable. She, like her husband found Sousuke Yamato to be a delightful and responsible little boy. One who had been raised with priorities placed on honor.

"Perhaps we can work on creating some sort of arrangement between the two as they grow older. If their relationship keeps going as they are, we may not have to do much." Arashi Yamato leaned back in his chair as a confident smile swept across his face. It was always encouraging to see one's son become popular with the ladies at quite a young age.

"Ahem. Perhaps we should get back to business. Kaname and Sousuke's future can be discussed another time." While Shunya did like the idea of committing her daughter to a seemingly straightforward and honest boy like Sousuke to keep away some of those more liberal American brats, there were far more serious topics to discuss.

"That we should." Nami Yamato found she had quite a bit in common with her old classmate Aya. Those two new the moment they saw that spark of fire in each others eyes yearning for wild adventures and excitement so many years ago that they were destined to be best friends.

"I must say, I am a little disturbed about the location. Afghanistan isn't exactly the safest place in the world." Arashi and his wife had an oath to medically treat an injured person no matter what kind of past they held. That didn't mean they wanted to travel to a third-world country in order to do it.

"Yes I know, it is quite a bit to ask of you and your family, but it is a rather short mission and we need more noteable doctors and peacemakers on this project in order to make it a success." Shunya had been pushing for a peacekeeping program in the Middle East to open up for years now. Someone had to provide them with the aid they needed. Sadly most of the Europeans while openly supporting the program, fought from providing it with any substance. That left things in the hand of Shunya.

He had called over the Yamatos who were experienced and well respected doctors, not to mention champions of peace on the world stage. There addition to this project would suddenly be a boost toward their funding and expected aid.

"I suppose two months really isn't that long." Nami's main concern was the well-being of her darling little boy. Taking him to a dangerous country like that for an extended period of time was a bit too much.

"We would be more than willing to take care of Sousuke while you were gone. I'm sure that would make Kaname very happy." Just as Aya finished her proposal, they all overhead a wack to the head delivered to Sousuke as someone just refused to put on the princess gown.

Arashi and Nami looked at one another and smiled. An agreement between them had been made long ago on how to handle their family matters, and they wouldn't change it for anything. "Nami and I will accept this project, however Sousuke should come with us I think."

"No matter what, no matter how short a time, Arashi and I refuse to have this family split up like that. Where one goes, we all go." Aya's smile was sweet and loving as she continued to gaze into her husbands steel grey eyes, the same ones that managed to tame a wild young thrill seeker like herself into married life.

"Then its all settled then!" Shunya extended his arm across the table to shake Arashi's hand. A handshake was as good as signing contract papers between them. "Thank you Arashi, I really couldn't have done this without your help." In truth it would have been an embarrassing end to his career at the UN to have his flagship project receive so little funding and support, and the Yamatos knew it. "Sousuke will have the best of education and every advantage we can find for him once you return. I'll even try to get Sousuke into Kaname's class."

The Yamatos didn't lack the money necessary to provide all these comforts and advantages, but they did lack the appropriate connections in order to gain them. The problem with standing up for your ideals is that one must step on a lot of toes in order to do so.

Kaname was currently enrolled in a very prestigious school reserved for the who's who of New York City. She was surrounded by the children of ambassadors, millionaires, political figures and other noteable people so needless to say, she was utterly miserable there. Sousuke was the first real bond she had formed in any length of time outside of this family.

"Thank you Shunya. I take it we need to leave soon?" Arashi knew for a fact that deployment for this mission was later on this week. They would need the rest of their time to prepare their personal items for the trip. Both mother and father had a feeling this would be the last time Sousuke got to play with Kaname for a few months. He would be rather feisty during part of their trip because of it.

"I'm afraid so. We can't change the date of departure for the first wave of supplies and personnel without putting a heavy strain on our support and budget. We need to get started now before the situation there deteriorates any more than it already has." Both husband and wife of the Chidori family could offer only a sympathetic smile for the family who was sacrificing so much for the good of others.

"I see. Then I am afraid we must leave immediately to prepare for our departure." Arashi Yamato looked at his wife fondly before finding his son in the living room again. "Sousuke! Say good bye to Kaname for now. We need to go home!"

Sousuke's eyes pleaded for more time at his friend's house though he too could never go against the orders of his father. "Yes father."

The brown haired boy put away the blocks he was playing with while Kaname openly looked upon his parents with an angry scowl. She had just convinced Sousuke to wear the princess hat too. Oh well, there was always tomorrow.

When the two had finished cleaning up their mess, they stood in a slight awkward silent as the children could feel four pairs of eyes watching their every move, waiting to see how they would say their goodbyes.

Kaname, being the more bold of the two walked forward and gave Sousuke a hug. While it was not the most shocking action to take, what Sousuke did was.

This time it was his chance to place that same sweet yet simple kiss upon Kaname's cheek and thus completely ignoring the false promise he made Shunya moments ago.

She immediately let go of Sousuke and began twiddling her fingers while looking down upon the floor to hide her blush. No, she wasn't embarrassed at all. There was just something interesting…happening on the carpet?

Whatever the excuse she was telling herself, nothing could hide the fact that something about that boy's innocent gesture made her feel cuter than she ever had before in her life.

"Perhaps our marriage plans need to come much sooner than we anticipated " Aya managed to raise quite a bit of laughter at that remark, more so from Shunya's panic stricken face. While he did like Sousuke and agree he was a potential match, Kaname still was his innocent baby girl.

"Enough, come we must go!" Sousuke ran over and stood next to his mom, clasping the edge of her skirt with his hands as the family walked out of the door.

Kaname was still stuck too much in her little trance as she was absorbing what happened. She often pushed many pecks on the cheek onto Sousuke, but he never had even attempted thinking about doing anything similar to her. Today…was the best day ever.

Except something was wrong with her parents. Her mom seemed to be quite upset with her father for some reason. She knew when to make herself scarce in their household. No child wanted to be around to overhear a fight.

"You know sending them there is dangerous and wrong!" It was Aya's fury unleashed.

"Aya, please calm down. You know that in your condition…" His wife was pregnant with another baby girl. Too much stress on her like this was bound to cause complications.

"I will not calm down! I can't believe you asked them!"

"Aya, they will be safe, guarded by U.N. troops and well…"

His secretive nature at the end sparked her curiosity while putting an ease to her rage. "Mithril? You hired Mithril to guard them, didn't you?"

Shunya nodded. It was the best he or anyone else could do to guarantee the safety of his friends. Nothing but the finest would do here, no matter how much of a strain on their finances would put.

"I suppose that would make me feel better." Aya, while not officially knowing about the top-secret mercenary organization, had dealt with them before. They had provided bodyguards for her and her family on several dangerous occasions in the past and had proven their worth, and their cost.

The Chidori adults hugged briefly as they guided themselves towards the bedroom. Breaking the news to Kaname would have to wait until tomorrow. They didn't need two fired-up Chidori women in one night.

However Kaname had overheard parts of her parents' cryptic talk.

'Hmm, I wonder what Mithril is and who is going away. Mom and Dad won't tell me. They never tell me anything. But Sousuke will! I'll just give him another kiss tomorrow when they come back.'

Unfortunately, the Yamatos will never walk through those doors again.

* * *

Well thast my story. Crappy place to end it? Hate the cliffhangers? Don't worry, i plan to update soon (little over a weeks time, possibly sooner if i get a lot of responce) and i don't plan on overdoing the use of cliffhangers. I do hope you guys will leave me your questions, comments, critique's and general reviews. While i don't mind the 'great job, update soon', somethign a bit more...involved is always most appreaciated. Thanks for everything guys. Until next time, take care.  



	2. To Be A Man

AN: Thank you all for the generous amount of reviews i got for the first chapter. It wasn't as much as i am used to, but considering how badly i botched up the last fmp story, it was more than i deserved to get.

As a good faith reward, this chapter that i am posting up is considerably longer than what i tradiotionally write for fmp or even most FF series. I hope you guys like it.

I decided to do a timeskip till all the characters are 18 years old. The reason i didn't go more into Sousuke's past as he grew up is because frankly, i wouldnt be able to write something like that very well at all. Even an extended time in mithril would be a little tough. So in my limited wisdom, i decided to go with what i know.

As always enjoy, and i hope you will take the time to review.

I do not own Full Metal Panic or its Chars.

* * *

"I take it the mission went as planned?" A man in his forties with hair as white as clouds leaned back in his chair while holding up a file of papers that blocked his view of the soldier standing in front of him.

"Yes sir!" It wasn't really necessary to salute yet again during this portion of the informal debriefing but either the young Japanese male in the room didn't know, or more likely felt that amount of respect was due regardless.

"Was the whispered girl any trouble?" The elderly man definitely had a strong Russian accent, yet his English was still easy enough to understand. Lt. Commander Kalinin slowly lowered the file folder until the Lt. standing in front of him was in full view.

"She created many disturbances during the rescue. She had a tendency to refuse aid until she was briefed on the situation and often threatened physical harm." Sousuke Sagara didn't feel he needed to tell his commander that the threats from the target went unheeded. "Also she had a tendency to scream at critical moments and often revealed our position."

Sousuke actually appeared to be a bit frazzled after handling this particular target. It was all rather amusing to him. Sousuke had been sent to rescue many whispered girls over the years sine his joining Mithril, but not one had ever managed to phase his hardened shell. This one however seems to have touched a bit of a nerve.

"It sounds like she was quite the handful." Lt. Commander Kalinin knew what to expect as an answer and repeated it in his head while the boy with the X-shaped scar said it out loud.

"It is not a problem." Whatever happened to those young hip and cool catchphrases like 'cowabunga dude' or 'bully'.

'It is not a problem' was too dull for someone still on the cusp of his youth and finally ready to enter the adult world. Except there was a little surprise for this soldier's initiation as an adult.

In Sousuke's many years of service he had taken the lives of many men and fought on many different battlefields. To most he should appear to be more like a 'man' than anyone else his age. Yet something was missing. There was a little naivety that his fellow soldiers were unable to impart upon him.

Perhaps the only way to help Sousuke enter the world of adults was to first send him back to the land filled with boys and girls.

"Hmm. I see. Is there anything urgent that you need to report Lt. Sagara?" It wasn't very likely. Sousuke wasn't the type to hold back information that seemed urgent.

"It is all in the report." Sousuke's trained steel grey eyes carefully watched the movements of his immediate superior. Kalinin was holding something back right now. There was a matter that looked like it required Sousuke's attention, but it could not be discussed at this moment. No matter, he would implicitly trust his decision.

"Very good lieutenant. You are dismissed." It looks like he will have to wait for another time before he gets to know what Kalinin is hiding. Frankly it was a little unnerving. What mission could possibly cause the battle hardened Russian so much stress?

Just as Sousuke was about to exit the room completely, Kalinin managed to interrupt him. "Actually Sousuke, hang on a minute. This is rather important."

Andrei Kalinin had called Sousuke by his first name. Years of experience had told him one thing for sure. Whatever it was that they were about to discuss was on a more personal level. That was odd, wasn't this supposed to be about a mission?

Sousuke closed the door before taking a seat in his commander's room, awaiting whatever topic of discussion that needed to be addressed. There wasn't any particular rush at the moment. They were currently out at sea and Sousuke wasn't scheduled for any more missions at the moment. However he had just returned and was in desperate need for a shower. Thank god Tessa had wits enough to put in very powerful ventilators throughout the ship.

Kalinin studied the picture in the profile with great interest before closing it yet again and observing the newly promoted lieutenant. Despite the vagueness of their meeting, he noted Sousuke didn't flinch once. There were no signs of nervousness about him at all. He would make an excellent undercover operative.

"You know Sousuke, the girl you had to rescue this time was quite attractive, wasn't she?" That was an under-exaggeration if there ever was one. She was absolutely stunning!

"I suppose." The mercenary sat perfectly still in his chair with perfect posture. This line of talk seemed horribly irrelevant to him. What did this have to do with his current line of work?

"She has been asking about you a lot, hoping that you would find time to maybe visit while she is being treated." Again, this whole topic seemed out of place.

Over the years, Kalinin became more than just a superior officer to Sousuke Sagara. He became an adoptive father figure of sorts. Someone in the world needed to look out for the soldier who had no one.

"The sooner she breaks off her attachment with me, the sooner she can move on." There. The best way was to be blunt about it. There was no sense walking on egg-shells at the moment.

"I see. Most guys on this ship would love to have the chance to rescue a fiery red-haired beauty like this one. Then again I'm not surprised you haven't shown any real interest in this girl, seeing as you haven't really been interested in the other ones you have saved. And most of them were rather attractive." There had to be a point to all this. Kalinin would not waist his time for such useless trivia. Usually he waited till the submarine was docked before he took up his paternal role in regards to Sousuke.

'_I don't like redheads.' _ While he was a naïve soldier boy, Sousuke Sagara wasn't dead to the world and could certainly appreciate the female form just like any other boy his age. It was just he couldn't let his job interfere with his personal life. The fact Kalinin had been doing just that didn't seem to faze the young lieutenant.

"It is possible. According to various statistical analyses, some would have to be rather attractive while others were not." Again, the former sergeant barely moved from his seat. The only thing that kept one form thinking he had fallen asleep with his eyes open was the occasional blinking of the eye.

"That wasn't what I meant." The weary Russian sighed to himself and then leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows against his desk while clasping his hands together. "Anna has been worried about you. You haven't checked in for some time."

Anna was the Lt. Commander's wife and adoptive mother of Sousuke. When it became apparent the young mercenary would not willingly take time off for leave, the upper echelon forced him to. Having no where to go, Anna Kalinin agreed to take care of the boy and quickly grew fond of him. It was like having another son. A son who was trained to kill people that is.

"I'm sorry." He honestly wasn't avoiding a talk with the woman who was trying to find a suitable match for him. There really was a lot to do on the submarine. Especially for a man trained for land warfare. There were things like…oiling his gun, taking apart his gun, rebuilding his gun…

Both Anna and Andrei had hoped Sousuke would find a girlfriend on his own. He needed someone to help him build roots somewhere in this world. More importantly, he needed someone to take him out of the profession which offered no retirement plan for a reason.

Despite Kalinin's age, he was a man of intimidating size, stature, and bulk. Many would think twice before taking on the well belt Russian who often wore a cold-hearted stare. It was that very same part of himself that Kalinin found useful when dealing with Sousuke now. That look meant what was being said was not up for discussion. It';s just the way things are going to be.

"Sousuke, Anna and I are frankly worried about you." Well that burst the intimidation bubble. "You haven't had the most normal childhood." Kalinin didn't add that he and Anna often felt responsible for this. They should have persuaded him to take things easier and explore what other things life had to offer. "You have missed out on many experiences that the rest of us have been taking for granted. And frankly Sousuke, I think you are beginning to take life for granted."

The statue-like warrior finally flinched.

"Every time we send you off on a mission, your stunts become more daredevilish. You haven't become reckless at any point, just more willing to become the sacrifice." There was at least one bonus to this conversation. Sousuke learned he wasn't reckless at the only thing he was good at.

"That is why I am seeing fit to have you put on part-time duty while we send you to high school." A fit of rage is something Kalinin would have expected. Even total silence or Sousuke keeping that same calm look about him would have been something normal. However those widened grey eyes and look of absolute shock on his face right now was not something anyone thought could happen.

"Anna and I think it would be best for you to go to one in your home country." Sousuke was starting to loosen up again. Thank god or Kalinin would have had to call the medics. In a far more welcoming tone, Kalinin explained his reasoning. "A man should be able to appreciate his country and where he is from. And a man should be able to appreciate all the good and bad things life has to offer. If a soldier forgets what life has to offer, then they forget their reasons to live. Sousuke, we just don't want you to get stuck on patrol."

'On Patrol.' It was a term of hope used by the members of this sub to speak about those who passed away in the line of duty. It was an submariner's legend, but many on the sub truly believed that those who fell serving this organization where still out there patrolling the seas and will forever try to protect their comrades who lived to fight another day. It was the only way to appropriately honor their sacrifice.

"I see. May I be excused? I haven't had a chance to change or shower." Kalinin nodded at the reasonable request though he had hoped that the boy would have given him some kind of response. In the end it didn't matter. It was for Sousuke's benefit. An eighteen year old boy deserves to have some kind of normalcy in their lives. One only hoped killing hadn't become normal for Sousuke.

Lt. Sagara quickly exited the room and walked with his head hanging slightly down as he headed towards his bunker. His roguish brown hair was scattered all over, indicating that he badly needed a haircut as his X-shaped scar was slightly covered by it all. He muttered a single phrase that was echoed for the first time throughout this submarine.

"This is a problem."

* * *

Almost a month later, school was starting for a certain blue-haired vixen. She couldn't quite understand what everyone was so excited about? What was the big deal about it being their final year here at Jindai High?

It wasn't like anything exciting ever happened at their school anyways. It was always the same old boring humdrum that occurred day after day after day. What everyone really needed was a little zest in their lives. Something that would make their final year together all the more memorable. It had to be something big, something no other school in the area could possibly copy or even conceive of having.

The bad part about all this is that she was class representative. That meant it was her job to find something memorable for this school year. This was no problem for Kaname Chidori however!

She reached the gates of her school when she clutched onto a railing and sighed a little bit. Maybe she should stop kidding herself over these things. High school being boring was hardly the problem, although that issue would need to be addressed.

What Kaname really needed in her life, was a boyfriend. Anything would be fine, really! A lover, a boyfriend, a secret admirer, a crush or even someone who was willing to ask her out on a casual date. ANYTHING WOULD DO!

Being an idol did have its downsides. Her father would be pleased to hear that she wasn't being constantly hounded by boys for dates, however that didn't mean the perverts of the bunch didn't mind admiring her looks from afar, and sometimes not so afar.

Could you believe that one time two years ago she found a geeky looking boy trying to steal her panties? The nerve of some people!

As crowded as Tokyo was, it could be really lonely for a girl who lived away from all of her family. Sure she had a few nice friends that helped looked after her, and Kaname was an independent woman who had learned to fend for herself, but it often just wasn't enough.

There was always that panging feeling that something was missing. That there was a part of life that everyone else had access to, but she would be cursed to forever watch others enjoy what she could never have.

It certainly didn't help that a smug little couple had just waltzed right past her, hand in hand with that lovey dovey look plastered across their faces. That was all it took for her to start hating them. They were flaunting their relationship in front of her on purpose!

Maybe the problem was she was stuck in a school full of boys and wimps. No one here had the courage to date someone who had such an untamed wildness to them. What Kaname Chidori needed, was a raw, muscular, testosterone driven man!

Or a date for Saturday night. Either would do at this point really.

There was no point in further delaying the inevitable, so Kaname decided she would make her way to class.

The first day of school shouldn't be so bad. Most people would just want to spend time getting to know their friends after an endless summer. There shouldn't be anything to study at this point, but as class representative she did have one job that should take her mind off of things, and that was to help introduce the transfer students.

Suddenly her entire selfish rant came crashing down upon her. Here she was complaining about how hard the past few years of her life had been, when she was about to meet someone who was having a far more difficult time.

It was one thing to have never been involved in any serious relationships, but to be thrust away from everyone you knew and were familiar with and transferred to a new high school during the last year would be too tough for some. It was hard to try and fit in so late in the game.

Hopefully this one would end up being a real Macho Rambo type who could swoon a few girls off their feet. Oh yeah, Kaname was a huge fan of the Stallone movies, something her other friends never quite understood.

Unless of course the transfer student was a girl. In that case it would be just weird. The last person to switch into her class was an enigma. Everywhere he went he always carried around some weird action figure while muttering nonsense to himself while his body constantly shook. They didn't need another one of those.

Well there was nothing she could do about it now. However the strange thing was Kaname received a letter in the mail a week ago saying this particular transfer had a rather unique situation that may need some help. Apparently he was staying at this school under special and unusual circumstances.

So long as he didn't wear an aluminum foil hat and chattered about how the aliens were trying to steal his thoughts, it shouldn't be a problem. That particular student was transferred out to a special school rather quickly.

Kaname finally made her way to her new class for the year, and found a seat next to her long time friend Kyoko. Immediately her pretty reddish brown eyes were distorted with a rapid series of flashes that constantly caught Kaname off guard.

'_Some day…Kyoko is going to eat that camera.'_

"Good Morning Ky." There really wasn't any need to squeal or hug in an overly dramatic scene. Kyouko lived close by and the two had actually spent much of the summer together.

"Good Morning Kaname. Why are you so gloomy? You should be excited! Ne Ne! Have you heard? We have a new transfer student today. Word is growing around that he is quite handsome! Maya got a sneak peak at the principles office. Actually it was mostly the back of his head but…"

After a while, Kyoko's voice just kind of droned into the background. Maya had also thought doll boy was definite boyfriend material.

All the chatter that echoed throughout the room like a series of screeching birds came to a rapid and sudden stop when the door opened and their sensei walked in. Kaname's eyes immediately went to the still opened door where she could spot someone's shadow just there. Looks like it was time to finally reveal the mystery.

"Attention class. Quiet down, Quiet down." Everyone was already silent. What was making their teacher so nervous? "Yes I am sure you are all glad to have returned to class finally. No more useless summer break for you!" There was sweat coming down from the poor man's head and his corny sarcastic joke was worsened by his shaky voice. Just what was going on?

"We….we have a special surprise for you today. I'm sure you have all heard by now that we have a new transfer student. He…" YES! It was a he! "…has a bit of an unusual past, so I hope you will all help him feel welcome. He spent much of his life as a freedom fighter in Afghanistan and…" Did anyone else here a clicking sound? It sounded very similar to the glock 26s Stallone had used in some of his movies. Funny, there didn't sound like there was a TV nearby.

Her sensei found the need to suddenly speak very fast. "AND without any more delay let us welcome Sousuke Sagara!" Sousuke Sagara? That was an odd name for someone from the Middle East. It sounded almost Japanese.

Through the doorway, a boy of a well-toned medium build entered. He stood at just about 6 feet which gave him a height advantage over most boys in this class. His face looked like it was chiseled out of stone as not a feature there seemed to move.

Sousuke entered with his hands behind his back and walked to the center of the room, where he seemed to stand at attention?

Kaname had seen more than her fair share of movies. Rebels were supposed to be crude and unorganized. Standing at attention was for soldiers, specialists even. It looked kind of funny on a Japanese male who was wearing a high school uniform.

Wait…a freedom fighter? But he was young enough to be in Kaname's class? What the hell was going on here?

It seemed everyone in Chidori's class was tossing around the same question as Sousuke's battle hardened intimidation seemed to be setting in. Everyone waited for him to say anything, and make that first lasting impression.

"Good Morning. I am Lt. Sousuke Sagara. Err. Just Sousuke Sagara. Please forget the Lt. part."

Everyone in the class suddenly felt their heads lighten up and start spinning, though Kaname's was for a very different reason.

"Kyouko…"

"Yes Kana-chan?"

"I think I'm in love."

* * *

So, how was that for a second chapter? I don't think there was anythign too wrong with it. Someone was kind enough to let me know that i had made a few plot blunders in the first chapter, regarding Kaname's mom, so i will try not to do somethign like that again. 

Now in case you are wondering why i have Kaname thinking the way she does, i figure if Sousuke wasn't thrust into her life so many years ago, a lot of what she experienced would have been rather boring. Gauron's kidnapping attempt you may ask? Didn't happen in my storyline. Why you may ask? Well thats a story reserved for another chapter. In case you are wondering if Kaname is still whispered in this story, well that remains to be seen, now doesn't it?

Once again, thank you for you reviews, comments, questions, and general critiques. I know sometimes reviewing can be a pain, but i do really appreciate them. Until next time, take care :-).

Psst. FF7 fans. I am doing a joint project with Ash Ai called 'Tifa's Clouded Heart Locked In Strife." It is under her name. She is a very talented writer so we know its going to be good. Essentially we will take turns writing the chapters. So far so good!


	3. Friend's Again

AN: Ok...so i know you are wondering what happened to me. Well i had to go out of the country for a while durign the first few weeks of the semester. After abotu a week and a half, i came back jetlagged by 9.5 hours and had to catch up on my classes..hence no time for updating.

This chp was written a while ago and probably not very well proofread, but i still felt like posting something. Be kind in your reviews.

* * *

"Has he been adjusting well to his new environment?" 

"It has only been a week. Give him time."

"I see you chose to send him there of all places."

"It would be beneficial to have an agent on standby, just in case."

"Killing two birds with one stone eh?" It was a poor choice of words considering the charge's codename was 'bluebird'.

"I would like to think three."

"Are there any lasting affects from the drug treatment?"

"It is still too early to tell."

"It had to be done."

'_No, no it didn't'_

* * *

Kaname Chidori and Kyouko sat idly at lunch surveying a rather strange boy who had entered just a week earlier. His posture was perfectly straight, though his meal was quite lacking. 

A protein bar, a plain French role, and a bottled water could not possibly be considered a nutritious lunch. Someone who lived on that alone must be suffering from any number of health deficiencies.

Then again he had managed to wow his peers several times over with the impressive feats he performed during their P.E. period. The worst part about it all was it felt like he was holding something back.

Either way, the young 'freedom fighter' hadn't really blended in well at the school. He used up much of his time avoiding contact with his fellow students and seemed to prefer to spend all of his free time alone. The few brave souls who dared to say hello were quickly turned off by his cold apathetic attitude towards their gracious behavior. It was almost like….he couldn't feel.

"I still think everyone is confused by that Lt. comment he made when he first got here." Kyouko was always willing to add in her two cents to any situation. Funny, thoughts only cost a penny. Damn inflation.

Kaname sighed before resting her head within her hands as her face hovered just above her ample lunch. "You just don't know anything. Haven't you seen any mafia or war movies? All the leaders of rebellions and stuff have captains and Lts. Its not a real military rank, just a title really. He's probably used to being called that." Yeah, that meant he was also used to death, killing, and conditions Kaname really didn't want to think about during her 'off' hour.

"Yeah but doesn't that kind of background make him dangerous?" Why was the chestnut haired girl so eager to analyze the new student?

"They wouldn't let someone hazardous into a school full of kids Ky. It's not like he is a dangerous terrorist or anything." It was almost too subtle to catch, but it looked as if the topic of discussion had perked up for a split second. Looks like something caught his attention briefly. Whatever it was, it didn't appear to interrupt his nutrition intake or lack there of.

"I think….I think he must be lonely here…" Kaname understood the pain of being all alone in a country away from the only people who ever cared about you. The world was moving at a faster pace than ever before and no one has the time to stand around and help you catch up.

"Kaname?"

"He has moved away from everyone he knows and no one here has taken the time to really say hello. Besides being really quite, he hasn't done anything weird. I think what he needs is a friend." Or maybe some more food for lunch. People who had ample lunches just tend to be happier. It would be hard to keep up that doom and gloom routine on a full stomach.

"And you are the person who volunteers." Kyouko couldn't help but be a little confused at this little development. Kaname never liked the wierdos she had set her up with, so how was Sousuke any more normal?

"Of course! It is my duty as Student Council Vice President! A HA HA HA HA HA" Did that fake laugh ever fool anybody but herself?

Kyouko scrunched up her eyebrows and glared at her blue-haired friend in an overly accusing manner "I think its because you like him."

"Well he does have a cute face." Well, it would be cute if he did anything like smile or show the occasional facial expression. Did he get a botox injection or something?

"That scar is anything but cute." It was just damn sexy. Plain and simple. It added that rugged handsomeness you would expect of a man from an action film.

"And really nice hair." It was nice hair…that needed to be cleaned, conditioned, brushed, cut….

"It's all wild and bushy."

"And dreamy eyes." More like his eyes made him appear to be in a constant daydream. Yet those same eyes made one feel he could analyze you to the very core of your being and violate any thoughts of privacy that you previously held.

"They look rather dull to me." Grey is about the dullest color out there.

"Then it's settled! I will have to make him feel more at home!" Kaname stood up triumphantly as if she released an awe inspiring speech to no one in particular.

"Are you sure that's safe Kaname?" No matter how Kaname felt about that boy's appearances, he still looked like a dangerous person. A school uniform could make even the rowdiest gangster appear like an innocent student.

"Of course Kyouko. It's my duty and obligation!" Right because Kaname is such a huge fan of duty and obligation. Its not like those words would come back to haunt her one day in an alternate reality.

No one else could hear the bluebird's fingers rapping against her as she slowly, yet somehow rushed her way to the oddly silent boy from the middle east while carrying her obento in her free hand. It was judgment time.

How should she introduce herself? What was that oh so critical first opening remark going to be? 'So hey, I hear you used to blow stuff up for a living' or 'So, how about those infidels eh?'

No, none of those would do. Had he been in Japan long enough to become interested in some of their music? Could it be possible he was a fan of the Suppin Girls too?

No, probably not.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Kaname saw Sousuke rapidly stood up and…saluted?

Well that was odd to say the least. She looked around casually wondering who might have sparked this rather odd behavior out of him in the middle of the cafeteria. There were no officers here and it certainly wasn't a military school. Finding nothing peculiar in the lunch area, save a few confused faces courtesy of her fellow classmates.

"Uh…hi?" Oh real smooth. What a winner. Next time why not say something advanced like 'Yo.'

"Mam!" When being addressed by a superior officer, following procedure is paramount. She should appreciate this. I should fit in well here.

"What are you doing?" That's right, point out his peculiar habits in public. That ought to make him feel right at home.

"Saluting mam!" Hmm, she appears to be undercover. This must be a test of sorts. It is not a problem. I will not fail.

"Why?" He doesn't know any better. He doesn't know any better. He doesn't know any better. He doesn't know any better.

"It is correct protocol when being addressed by a superior officer, mam!" Protocol might actually have him refer to her as 'Sir' but this was a civilian establishment. It is likely that they had a more casual outlook on some doctrines.

"Superior officer?" This was starting to give Kaname a little bit of a headache. Maybe trying to break the ice wasn't such a good idea.

This officer appears to be skilled in subterfuge. They have sent one of their bests. I will have to display my skills and use of intelligence gathering techniques. "Yes mam! Kaname Chidori. Jindai High School Vice President and Class Representative. Age: 18. Hair Color: Blue Eye Color: Reddish Brown. Body Weight: 1—"

A loud whack quickly ended his short but nevertheless revealing briefing on his latest intel mission.

Sousuke Sagara, Lt. of Mithril quickly found himself covered in what appeared to be a nicely packed lunch belonging to a certain enraged blue-haired beauty. One knew they were having a bad day when they could feel wasabi slowly inching its way down your back.

He looked over confused at the class representative wondering where he had failed in his briefing. Perhaps he should have started off with a quick report on her background. Maybe he should have spoken about her low blood pressure.

It was impossible that he had forgotten to salute at any problem. No matter. Only part of the mission had failed. There was still a chance for overall success.

"You….You…..ohhhhh!" Sousuke had been on the battle field long enough to know when his life was threatened and his health in jeopardy. An appropriate escape plan would be needed. He had one smoke grenade on hand. That should prove distraction enough.

While Kaname was still blind with anger, Sousuke discreetly allowed his hand to move into his pocket and snake itself around the ring of the grenade. The affect would be almost instantaneous. Using the door to escape was too predictable. The tiled ceiling would suffice.

"My My. I see you have met Sousuke, Kaname" In her sweet and disarming way, the current class president Oren Mikihara slowly glided over to the disruptive scene with a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Huh?" Kaname's anger quickly diffused away as she stood startled looking at Ren, and then Sousuke, then back to Ren. No one else was supposed to have met the strange wild child from abroad yet, so why did…Oh right.

"Yes mam! Ms. Chidori was conducting a brief meeting!" He looked himself up and down, careful to note the smudges over his clothing though he mad no effort to remove it. "It appears that I have failed." Lunch was always one of the hardest classes in the day.

"Now Sousuke, I'm sure you did a fine job, isn't that right Kaname?" Damn! Why did she have to sound so damn likeable all the time?

"I…err…uh…." Say something, anything!

"See! Your performance left her speechless. She must be really impressed." She leaned in closer just to whisper a little something into Sousuke's ear. "It's not appropriate to discuss a student's file here. It's classified information." The class president dabbed off some bits of food that was still clinging to his school clothes before walking off to attend to her duties.

She didn't get to see Sousuke grow a little nervous at the thought of having impressed a girl his age with his remarkable brevity and thoroughness in his reports. His eyes kept wandering in every direction but the one of the girl who so willingly 'shared' her lunch with him.

Kaname however was still lost in a mindless stupor as she was far too dazed or confused to determine if she should be happy, sad, angry, or simply overwhelmed with the idiocy of the situation.

However, Ren wasn't quite finished with her little bantering just yet. "Oh and next time, would you two be a little bit more reserved on your next lunch date?"

The thud of two bodies submitting to the powers of gravity echoed throughout the room.

* * *

'_This mission is going much harder than I expected. Perhaps I can use some vacation time to get me back in the sub and take on some more routine tasks.'_ The weary soldier buried his head into his hands as he sat on the subway that would take him back to his apartment that evening. 

School was a tougher battlefield than he imagined. Distinguishing friend from foe was almost impossible as everyone blended in together so easily and their true intentions appeared to remain forever masked. _'No. it is not a problem. I am a specialist. I can adapt to any environment.'_

This whole adventure was just a test of his skills. All the other soldiers had similar kinds of training at some point in their lives. In order to fit in and become better at his job, he would need to survive the same conditions. Everything here was fine. No one was out to hurt him.

Then why was a familiar blue-haired girl from his class sitting in the same cabin and trying to sneak occasional glances at him?

'_I am being observed. The target appears to be using an old newspaper with slits to watch me from afar. It is an amateur._' Such an obvious ploy at trailing someone could not hope to fool even the most untrained civilians.

From behind the newspaper, Kaname quickly glanced away as she saw Sousuke's body flinch ever so slightly. Had she been noticed? So far she had done everything those old detective movies said to do. All she needed to accomplish now was to figure out where he lived and then…and then what exactly?

The blue haired vixen returned her gaze through the peephole only to find that her target was no longer there. Impossible! The train hadn't made any stops in the last five seconds. He couldn't just disappear-

"Good evening Ms. Chidori" the bad thing about using a newspaper as a cover was that it severely restricted your sight to everything else. Kaname's body froze as if she was trying to pretend she was a statue. Only seconds passed by but it was long enough for Kaname to regain the ability to tilt her head towards the one who was standing just beside her….saluting yet again.

"….Sousuke! What are you doing here?" Don't tremble...You were just on your way home. There is nothing to be suspicious about.

"I am heading home from school. What are you dong here?" Stupid! It is not polite to question a superior officer. However a superior officer also should not be trailing one of their subordinates. This is highly unusual.

"Um….I..um…..er…I just happen to be riding the same train for fun?" She didn't sound very sure about the answer. That tends to happen when you're making up excuses on the spot.

"I see. Then I will escort you home. A young lady should not be riding the train alone at night." His actions weren't the result of military training, but rather a good upbringing brought about by Kalinin and his wife.

'_Looks like he is not as rough around the edges as I thought he was._' Sousuke took the vacant seat next to Kaname and folded his arms while keeping a vigilant eye. He heard how some young girls were treated on Japanese trains. Now was the time to be weary.

"Thank you but I don't need an escort."

"It is not a problem." It would be the first time of many that Sousuke would use those words with her. Tonight…a friendship had been reborn.

* * *

Thats all the mental power i have at the moment. Please leave a review. Thank you and take care until next time. 


End file.
